


En Apesanteur

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [30]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Quand ils se disputent par rapport au secret de leur relation, n'arrivent pas à s'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient coincés dans un ascenseur.





	En Apesanteur

L'ambiance du vestiaire est tendue. Enfin, ce n'est pas tant le groupe qui est en conflit, c'est seulement deux hommes. Deux hommes qui réussissent à refléter leur humeur sur toute l'équipe, ce qui agace beaucoup le capitaine notamment.

Virgil et Mohamed s'évitent comme la peste, se jetant des regards de coin. Ils se sont disputés apparemment, pour une raison qui échappe à tous. Quand l'idylle se transforme en cauchemar, génial.

Jordan lace ses crampons avant de pousser un grand soupir. Il se relève. Et tape un grand coup dans le casier à sa droite, sous l'exclamation indignée de son propriétaire, qui fait sursauter l'assemblée de joueurs bien trop silencieuse.

— On joue contre Chelsea bon sang ! C'est un bon match mais c'est surtout un match qu'on doit maîtriser. Bordel, c'est nous qui avons gagné la ligue l'année dernière, non ? Alors bougez-vous, faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais arrêtez d'être obnubilés par notre couple d'idiots !

C'est un sourire qui échappe à ses compagnons, même ceux censés être en froid. Il a beau avoir ses hauts et ses bas, ne pas se sentir parfois capable d'être un bon capitaine, lui plus que tout le monde ressent le groupe et est capable de les rediriger.

* * *

Bon. Lui et Mo ne se sont pas adressés la parole de tout le match. À quel moment est-ce qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans une crise pareille ? Il s'en veut bien sûr. Il en veut aussi à son amant. Ils ont parlé du sujet qui fâche, comme toujours.

L'après-match n'est pas mieux et, si ils ont gagné 2-1, cela ne crée pas forcément un dialogue. Les gars parlent légèrement, une célébration sobre. Pas de grands enjeux alors ils se contentent de passer une soirée ensemble, dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Virgil décide de remonter un peu plus tôt. La satisfaction d'avoir un ascenseur vide l'attend. Ou presque. Puisqu'au dernier moment la porte est retenue et c'est son petit-ami qui se faufile à l'intérieur.

Il se sent moins heureux d'un coup. Et moins sûr de lui. Ils sont au même étage donc, de toute façon, ils vont faire le trajet ensemble.

— On en parle pas ?

Surpris, il tourne la tête vers son partenaire mais ce dernier ne le regarde pas, se contentant de fixer la porte de fer.

— De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? 

— Évident non ? L'éléphant dans la pièce.

— Je crois qu'on a tout dit.

Si seulement ils pouvaient arriver plus vite à leur étage comme ça il pourrait rapidement s'en aller vers sa chambre et faire semblant de tout oublier. Repenser à la discussion houleuse d'hier ne fait que le blesser.

— Je ne pense pas.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé.

— Quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux revenir au fait que, non, tu ne m'assumes absolument pas et ne veut pas m'assumer ? Que tu ne veux pas me présenter à ta famille ? J'ai compris, ça va.

— Non ! Tu te trompes, 'Gil. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.

— Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais cela suffit vu le petit espace qu'ils occupent. Le silence s'étire, comme si son coéquipier luttait pour trouver les bons mots. Il se mord la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur le chiffre des étages qui semble s'être figé. Ce n'est pas normal, on dirait que-

L'ascenseur fait un bon, un grincement inquiétant se fait entendre, avant que tout ne s'immobilise et que les lumières s'éteignent. Elles mettent un instant avant de se rallumer mais cela ne change rien à leur position. Bloqués.

Ce n'est honnêtement pas son jour de chance apparemment. 

— Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On devrait ... envoyer un message à un des gars pour qu'il prévienne la réception. Mais même comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

— J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais réfléchi, amour. J'aurais probablement paniqué si je n'étais pas avec toi.

Il jette un regard à Mohammed qui a sorti la phrase avec un naturel déconcertant. Il sent ses joues rougir malgré tout. Ils finissent par se mettre d'accord pour envoyer un message à leur capitaine et voir ce qui se passe. 

Il se laisse ensuite tomber au sol et se fait bien vite imiter par son petit-ami qui se rapproche de lui, l'air innocent.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— On peut se réchauffer en attendant, non ?

— Tu sais que je suis toujours en colère contre toi ? Que ça ne réglera aucun de nos problèmes ? 

Mais le plus jeune est plus rapide et plus entreprenant puisqu'il vient l'embrasser rapidement avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Il ne bouge pas, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un mot.

— Pardonne-moi. Je sais à quel point tu es fier de nous, à quel point tu veux aller de l'avant. Tu es juste un peu rapide pour moi, mon cœur. Je serais ravi de te présenter à ma famille, c'est sûr mais je dois amener le sujet avant. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma situation, de cette controverse. Ce sera compliqué. Je vais peut-être les perdre.

Il se sent idiot d'un coup. Jordan avait raison à leurs propos, ce sont deux idiots sûrement trop fiers parfois. Il soupire.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé aussi. Je suis simplement ... fatigué de tout ça. De se cacher. Je t'aime, Mo, j'ai envie de pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue, de t'embrasser avant d'aller jouer ou quand on marque un but. 

— Moi aussi. Même si je ne sais pas si le monde est prêt pour ça.

Son amour glousse quelques instants et il se laisse emporter par cette euphorie. Quand leurs lèvres se retrouvent quelques secondes plus tard, l'ampleur du baiser a changé. Chaud. Ils n'hésitent pas avant de venir s'explorer mutuellement.

Il gémit légèrement dans la bouche de son amant quand ce dernier se saisit de ses fesses et commence à les pétrir. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir que leur capitaine n'a toujours pas répondu à leur message. Tant pis. Ils feront ce qu'ils doivent faire.

Il jette sa veste sur le côté puis fait de même avec son t-shirt et c'est avec convoitise qu'il voit son égyptien faire de même. Son érection est douloureuse dans son jean. Si douloureuse. Et il peut voir que c'est pareil du côté de Salah.

Virgil s'avance alors, envieux, et vient abaisser le pantalon de l'autre garçon ainsi que son boxer, dévoilant un sexe avec lequel il est plus que familier.

— Att-...ends, 'Gil, je comptais te-

— On s'en fout non ?

Il sait bien que son copain avait pour but de le chérir pour se faire pardonner de la dispute mais il n'est pas vraiment patient. Il joue un instant avec les testicules de l'ailier avant de le prendre en bouche. 

Il suce la pointe sous les gémissements très audibles de Mohammed qui s'est saisit de ses cheveux et a commencé à les tirer, avant d'aller plus en profondeur, laissant sa langue errer sur les contours. 

Parcourir l'entièreté avant de s'arrêter sur un point précis; la veine parcourant le dessous, particulièrement sensible. 

Il continue de longues minutes jusqu'à commencer à avoir mal aux genoux et que sa mâchoire finisse par se crisper. C'est également au même moment que son amant lui intime de retirer sa bouche, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Il se recule et le pénis sort de sa cavité buccale avec un bruit mouillé obscène et il conscient de se donner en scène lui-même avec le long filet de bave qui vient couler le long de son menton. 

L'autre footballeur vient l'essuyer distraitement, le regard noir de désir, fiévreux, bien trop ancré dans le moment.

— Amour, tu peux t'allonger ?

Il acquiesce et se débarrasse de son jean et de son caleçon pour se retrouver totalement. Il écarte les jambes, en débauche totale, en offrande pour son amant qui déglutit. 

— Tu n'as pas de lubrifiant je suppose ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je me baladerais avec alors même qu'on s'est disputés ?

— Tu te serais baladé avec si on ne l'avait pas fait ?

Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et il vient recueillir les lèvres de celui qui lui fait face avec fougue et passion.

— Une victoire ça se fête.

Il ne manque pas le fait que le plus jeune se raidisse. Il aime beaucoup l'allumer avec de petites phrases comme ça, c'est si facile.

— Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement mais même comme ça, je ne peux pas te garantir aucune douleur. 

— On a déjà connu pire comme situation je pense, Liefde ? 

Mohamed lui sourit, un grand sourire sincère, et vient poser son front contre le sien.

— Effectivement.

Les doigts en lui ont un peu de mal à passer mais il s'y fait. Au bout de trois doigts et une prostate plus que titillée, il est sans dessus dessous et c'est de lui-même qu'il vient chevaucher son coéquipier.

Trouvant le bon angle, il relève les cuisses légèrement avant de faire glisser le sexe de son petit-ami en lui qui a un halètement surpris. 

C'est gros. Il sent ses parois étirées et il doit procéder doucement parce qu'il grimace quand même. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il n'hésite plus et vient instaurer un rythme rapide, ressentant le besoin d'en avoir plus. 

— Bon dieu, Virgil, tu es si ...

Il aime que son égyptien ne l'appelle par son nom complet que quand ils sont en train de faire l'amour. Il croise le regard enflammé de son partenaire qui le saisit par les hanches avant de le poser au sol et de venir le pilonner plus fort, plus vite. Prostate à chaque coup et il voit des étoiles. 

Leur activité dure de nombreuses minutes et il est sûr de sentir des bleus se creuser sur sa peau, là où les mains de son ailier le tienne cependant il s'en fout tellement. Il a juste besoin de sentir le moment. L'instant. Leur instant.

Il claque un instant. Vient en un grand feu d'artifice devant ses paupières et se répand entre eux. Il se resserre autour de la bite de son compagnon qui ne met pas longtemps avant de le suivre, profondément ancré en lui.

Ils restent juste quelques instants comme ça, haletants, à chercher leur souffle, éblouis par l'orgasme qu'ils ont subi.

— Ouah. Si j'avais su que ce serait si génial, j'aurais demandé plus tôt à faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur.

— T'es con !

Il y a un bruissement et des vibrations dans le sol et les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau avant de se rallumer. Et l'ascension reprend aussi simplement qu'elle s'est arrêtée.

— Amour ? Je crois qu'on devrait se rhabiller pour éviter les éventuelles complications.

Virgil grimace et c'est pire encore quand il se relève et sent le sperme chaud couler entre ses cuisses et des douleurs parcourir tout son corps. Mo vient à sa rescousse en essuyant le liquide coulant rapidement.

Il est un instant soulagé avant de se rendre compte avec quoi son petit-ami a essuyé la coulée.

— Ma veste ? Bon sang !

— C'était la seule chose que j'avais sous la main ! T'aurais préféré que je l'essuie avec quoi ? Ton caleçon ? Pour qu'on puisse commencer un deuxième round ?

— Tu l'envisages ?

Le sourire audacieux sur les lèvres de son partenaire ne passe pas inaperçu. Ils se rhabillent rapidement et il laisse le soin à son camarade de récupérer la veste souillée. 

Quand la porte de sa chambre se referme sur eux, il ne faut pas plus longtemps pour que leurs lèvres se retrouvent, une promesse silencieuse établie en ce geste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fois d'écrire sur ces joueurs alors j'espère ne pas avoir été OC et que cela a aussi plu à tous mes lecteurs !


End file.
